


sew it in my skin

by heybernia



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, inexperienced breakfast spanking to be precise, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybernia/pseuds/heybernia
Summary: Jér can’t say he’s ever thought about bending Phil over and smacking his ass until Phil comes before but he’s certainly making up for it now.





	sew it in my skin

**Author's Note:**

> hi, fair warning, this is my first published fic ever so please keep that in mind. there are no other tags or content warnings i think apply but if you find one, please tell me in the comments. 
> 
> this all came from a twitter tag bot putting [this](https://twitter.com/ao3taggenerator/status/946811468057419776/) on my timeline which was followed by [this](https://twitter.com/ao3taggenerator/status/948125147189346307) a few days later.
> 
> thank you to aimee for always being willing to yell with me about things and to read my paragraphs after i lob them at her with no warning. you're the best <3

The spot on the bed next to Jér is still warm when he wakes up, half under, half out of the sheets. He considers catching another five, there’s nowhere specific he needs to be today and the bed is really comfy but he also needs to go the bathroom pretty bad, and while he’s up he could go and find Phil as well. Maybe Jér can convince him to come back to bed, breakfast being optional. 

He lifts himself up out of bed, pulls on a pair of boxers that might be Phil’s and a plain t-shirt that definitely is, they’re always extra comfy and roomy in the shoulders, and relieves himself in the bathroom, still without having found any real sign of Phil. 

Jér makes his way down the stairs. Over his yawning, he’s able to make out sounds of life from the kitchen, the gentle opening and closing of cupboards.

Jér has an idea of what to expect when he rounds the corner to the kitchen. That doesn’t stop him from stopping in the doorway and needing a moment to take it in though.

Phil is standing in front of the coffee machine as it quietly whirls away in just a pair of shorts slung low on his hips, no shirt which means his huge shoulders are on display and Jér gets to look shamelessly at how they narrow down to his waist, at how the red marks Jér sucked into his skin last night are scattered across them, at the way one of them is right under where Phil’s chain sits and makes the gold of it stand out even more.

As Jér pads over to Phil, Phil doesn’t turn around. He keeps on looking ahead towards the coffee machine waiting for it to finish. And Jér could hook his chin over Phil’s shoulder and wish him good morning that way, that’s more than cute enough, but Jér gets caught on the dimples of Phil’s lower back and then the curve of his ass, and Jér is filled with the sudden want to touch it.

So he does. He hits Phil hard right on his ass and Phil never saw it coming if the way he jumps is any indication. 

“Good morning,” Jér says, smirking.

Phil turns to him and gives Jér a soft, “Good morning.” Phil’s curls are falling onto his forehead, his cheeks are turning pink, and he’s looking at Jér like he’s the only thing that matters, and it’s simply wrong not to kiss someone when they’re looking at you like that.

Their first kiss of the day is gentle, a familiar greeting. They’ve both got morning breath but Jér’s way past caring about that at this stage. He’d take kissing Phil with morning breath over most things, over pretty much anything that isn’t kissing Phil with a minty fresh mouth.

Jér has one hand cupping the back of Phil’s head while Phil has his settled on Jér’s hips, and Jér slides the other one down Phil’s side and around so he can slip his fingers under the waistband of Phil’s shorts and dig them into the flesh.

All of a sudden, Phil is groaning against Jér’s mouth and his body all seems to seize up at once, eyes screwing shut. Jér lets go of Phil’s ass and looks him over. There’s a red flush growing on the apple of his cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Jér asks. “I didn’t hurt you when I hit you right?”

Phil’s face somehow turns an even deeper shade of red as he nods his head rapidly. 

“You’re sure?” Jér asks, somewhat dubious.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Phil says, tone odd. “I—”

Jér waits for Phil to say what he has to say, lets him have all of the time he needs. He almost doesn’t hear it when Phil finally gets out what he’s been struggling with for the past few minutes. “I liked it.”

Jér is not really sure what he’s meant to do with that, at all. “You liked me grabbing your ass?” He guesses.

Phil shakes his head. He’s looking past Jér towards the coffee machine again, teeth digging into his lip. “That—that was good,” he says. “But I was meaning how, you know, how you smacked me. On the ass, that was really good.”

“Oh,” Jér says. Oh, that’s. That’s a lot.

Phil carries on talking, voice becoming more of a mumble with every word. “I’ve sort of thought about it a few times before, you spanking me in bed.”

Spanking. That puts the word into Jér’s brain and starts to bounce it off the inside of his skull until it’s the only thing in there. Spanking, spanking Phil, spanking Phil because Phil likes to be spanked. 

Jér can’t say he’s ever thought about bending Phil over and smacking his ass until Phil comes before but he’s certainly making up for it now.

“Yes,” Jér says, answering the question that hasn’t even been asked of him yet.

Phil blinks at him, tilts his head slightly, and so Jér clarifies, “If you want me to, I can spank you.”

Phil blinks at him again, looking pretty taken aback, and Jér probably shouldn’t push, there’s plenty of time for them to try this out at some point over the summer, but now that Jér’s thought about it, he doesn’t want to wait, and he gets the feeling that Phil doesn’t either.

“If you wanted to,” Jér says, slowly. “We could try it out here, right now, in the kitchen.”

“Oh my god,” Phil says in a whisper, flush flooding his face.

Jér swallows and starts to speak, keeps his voice deliberately low. “You bent over the counter while I spank you sounds like the prettiest sight.”

Phil makes a strangled noise from deep in his throat. 

“Yes,” Phil says. “Yes please, Jér.”

Jér tilts his head up so he can meet Phil’s mouth again. The kiss this time is more forceful, more take than give. Phil bites Jér’s bottom lip, opening Jér up so he can lick inside, and Jér digs his nails into Phil’s biceps to hold on.

Jér’s lips feel swollen and well-used by time he has to come up for air. They spend a second still pressed against each other, catching their breath, Jér unable to look away from where Phil’s lips are slick with spit.

Jér gives Phil another a kiss to get a taste, something that will last, and says, “Turn around. Please, Phil.”

From here, Jér can easily see Phil’s eyes go wide and his throat work. Jér steps back, giving Phil has all of the room he needs, and so Jér can watch Phil flip himself around, put his legs out far enough so he can comfortably lean his elbows onto the counter, his chin in his hands.

Jér moves forward to put his hands on Phil’s hips, thumbs catching in the waistband of his shorts. He stands there for a moment, stroking across Phil’s smooth skin before he starts to pull Phil’s shorts down until they’re about halfway down his thighs, completely exposing the pale, untouched skin of his ass.

Jér runs his hand flat down the line of Phil’s spine, feels the muscles shift underneath, before cupping a cheek and giving it a light squeeze which manages to make Phil sigh. Honestly, when it comes to the grand scheme of hockey ass, Phil’s probably isn’t that remarkable, but it’s still hockey ass and more importantly, it’s Phil’s ass so Jér can’t think of one he would prefer seeing like this.

Not like Jér can really think now anyway. The curve of Phil’s spine, the way he’s sticking out his ass asking for Jér’s touch, is making it very hard for Jér to keep a consistent train of thought. Every little movement Phil makes, every twitch of the shoulders and shift of the hips derails Jér, leaves him frozen in place.

“Jér, please, c’mon,” Phil pleads, pushing his ass out even more, and Jér still isn’t really thinking past how much this is already but he’s never been good at denying Phil what he wants, especially when it’s something like this that Jér wants so bad to give to him.

He steps around so he’s standing more at Phil’s side, enough to get a better angle for spanking Phil which Jér really is about to do, oh my god.

Jér leans over to press a kiss into Phil’s shoulder, and then another, feeling the tension seeping out of Phil’s body and his own, the twisting in his gut unraveling. Phil reaches over, searching so he can wrap his hand around Jér’s own, and Jér doesn’t think he could feel more relaxed about this with Phil laid bare in front of him.

Jér pulls back after a few minutes, giving Phil’s hand one last squeeze before slipping it out of his grip. 

“Ready?” Jér checks. 

“Yeah. Hit me with your best shot,” Phil says, sure as can be. 

“I didn’t know the reason coaches always got onto me about my clapper was for this, that’s news to me.”

Phil is shaking his head but his shoulders are shaking as well and Jér can hear the giggles he’s trying to hold in. It’s a relief to know they can still be like this.

Jér moves his hand slowly so it’s hovering over Phil’s skin. Then, he lifts it up, holds it in the air for a second, and brings it down, hitting Phil right on the cheek hard enough to make a dull clap. Phil jolts like he’s been shocked and drops his head down below his shoulders. 

“Was that okay?” Jér asks. He wants this to be the best it can for Phil. Wants everything to be the best for Phil.

“Yeah,” Phil says again, voice tinged with arousal. “Yeah, you should do it again.”

And so Jér does what Phil tells him to do. He spanks him again on that side, setting off what’s like a ripple throughout Phil’s body. Jér does it a few more times, getting the same lovely reactions from Phil, and then he moves onto the other cheek and gives it the same treatment. He manages to draw a small whine out of Phil with the final smack before Jér takes a moment to feel it up. 

“You can be as loud as you want remember,” Jér says, watching how Phil’s firm cheek moves to his touch. “It’s just me who’s here to hear you, who gets to see you like this.”

Phil lets out a barely audible, “Fuck,” fingers digging into his hair and scalp. He taps Jér on the shin when he still hasn’t started going again and shifts his hips in an upward movement that make the muscles in his lower back shift in just the right way that does get Jér going. 

Jér does the same thing, spanking one cheek before moving onto the other and back again, the only other sounds in the room Phil’s quiet whines when Phil starts to speak. 

“Could you-” Phil mumbles, running one of his hands through his hair and down his neck. “Can you do it harder?” 

Jér blinks, still trying to process to what Phil’s asking for in a way that doesn’t make his brain melt, because it’s one thing to know that Phil might ask him for more when it comes to the whole spanking deal. It’s another thing to have it actually happen, to hear the edge of neediness in Phil’s voice and to see how he squirms. 

"That’s definitely what you want?” Jér asks, a bit breathless. 

Phil nods and lets out a breathy, “Yes.”

Jér squeezes Phil’s hip with one hand. He keeps it there as he spanks Phil like he asked for, hard and fast. Phil’s letting out noises with every smack now, whines and gasps and whimpers that are all going straight to Jér’s dick. 

“Jér,” Phil calls out, drawing it out, head thrown back and back arched obscenely. 

"You’re being so good, babe,” Jér says, punctuating it with a loud slap that makes Phil let out a broken whine. “Taking it so well.”

“Jér—”

Jér brings his hand down once more, but this time he somehow manages to miss the flesh of the cheek and hits Phil more where his upper thigh meets his ass, causing Phil to let out what can best be described as a yelp.

“Shit, Phil, I’m so sorry,” Jér is saying, full of apology, rubbing over the spot.

“No, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” Phil says, sounding almost dazed. He pushes back into Jér’s touch. “It felt good, real good,” he admits on a sigh.

Jesus fucking Christ. “Like I should do more of it good?” Jér asks, arousal threaded throughout his voice.

Phil’s nodding again, the movement making the muscles in his shoulders flex. “That sort of good, yeah, please Jér,” Phil says.

Jér hits him there, just as hard as before, and Phil lets out the most gorgeous moan, and Jér has to do it so he can hear that again.

Phil is red absolutely everywhere, all the way down his neck, down his back, to his ass that is growing more red with every spank. His face will be the same, Jér doesn’t need to see it to know. 

Still, Jér wouldn’t mind seeing it. This is Phil’s face we’re talking about, every moment Jér spends looking at it is time Jér simply could not have spent any better. 

Jér doesn’t move his hand off Phil’s ass when he hits it this time. He holds in his grasp instead, massages it a little as he leans in to taste the heat of Phil’s flushed skin with a long lick. 

“Your ass is turning such a pretty shade of red. Wish you could see it, it looks so good,” Jér says, mouth against Phil’s shoulder, moving over the bruises from last night, still kneading Phil’s cheek in his hand.

Phil lifts his head up and turns towards Jér, eyes shut and cheeks flushed, searching for Jér’s mouth, and Jér is more than willing to give it to him, to bite at Phil’s lips and dig his nails into his cheek at the same time, to let Phil's moan float down Jér’s throat.

Jér moves away and Phil whines, needy, but that turns into a beautiful moan when Jér surprises him with a spank.

Phil’s whole body is trembling, arms shaking as Jér gives him another hard, loud smack and Jér wants to keep on doing this until Phil can’t hold himself up anymore. Until he’s face down on the counter as Jér continues to give Phil what he asked for and until his ass is bright red and raw and burning to the touch.

Ruining Phil never gets old. It will never get old. 

”Fuck Phil, you’re so fucking hot like this, so gorgeous,” Jér tells Phil, determined that he knows the truth. “I wish you had told me earlier you liked this. Having you like this is so much.”

“ _Jér_ ,” Phil practically sobs. “Jér, please. Please, touch me, please.”

It doesn’t feel like they’ve been doing it for that long. Probably because they haven’t and maybe if they do this another time, Jér will keep on going until Phil’s eyes are filled with tears and his cheeks are starting to bruise. 

Now though. Now, Jér wants to see Phil shake apart underneath him. 

Jér reaches around to feel Phil’s dick, taking it in his hand, the weight of it hot and heavy, and rubs a thumb across the wet slit, spreading the precome around the head. Phil lets out a long, low moan as Jér gives him a couple of light strokes, hips already trying to fuck into the circle of his hand. 

Jér makes sure to scratch at Phil’s head the way he likes it as he presses kisses down the tendon of Phil’s neck. He tightens his grip, gives Phil a few more strokes. Phil must be close, clear by the jerky movement of his hips and the constant cries he’s letting, so Jér speeds up and bites into the meat of Phil’s shoulder, and then Phil is coming loud on a sob in spurts mostly over Jér’s hand as Jér strokes him through it, teeth still working his skin.

Phil eventually bats his hand away and supports himself on the counter, legs shaking, shorts pooling on the floor around his feet. His ass is particularly lovely and red. Jér wants to take pictures of it. 

Jér wipes his hand on his shirt to clean it as best he can and goes to pull Phil up into a gentle kiss, turning him around so his back is against the kitchen counter. 

“So, did you like it?” Jér asks once they’re done for now, even though he's pretty sure he knows the answer.

Phil still looks out of it. He blinks slowly at Jér, bitten red mouth hanging open.

“Yeah,” Phil says, voice hoarse but with a soft smile on his face. His hand has wormed its way under Jér’s shirt and is rubbing circles into his skin. “Yeah, I really did. Thank you, Jér.”

There’s a rush of pleased pleasure flowing throughout Jér’s body that makes his face break out into a bright smile. He goes into kiss Phil again although it’s hard when the two of them are smiling so widely.

Now that Jér doesn’t have Phil whimpering and trembling in front of him though, he can’t ignore how his dick is tenting his boxers, aching to be touched and leaving a wet spot on the material.

He realises belatedly he’s moving against Phil’s hip, trying to get some sort of relief, it already feels too good to stop.

Phil doesn’t stop kissing him or give any indication he notices. He just slots his huge thigh in between Jér’s legs, and Jér immediately lets out a groan and starts grinding down on it, taking advantage of the newly found friction. 

It feels good, it’s making sparks lit up in all of the right places. but Jér still needs more. Jér traces his hands down Phil’s back, mapping out the muscles, and then grabs at Phil’s ass. Gives it a squeeze that makes Phil jerk and push his thigh up further against Jér’s crotch, making him gasp.

The pressure is building, the pleasure starting to twist and gather around Jér’s spine. Since Jér now has it firmly in his hands, it would be a right shame if he didn’t play with Phil’s ass, if he didn’t move it up and down as he uses it to hold himself right up against Phil’s thigh. 

They’re still making out, Phil with both of his arms wrapped around Jér’s waist to hold him close, even Jér giving Phil a light few smacks on his ass just to hear how he whimpers isn’t enough to break them apart. 

What is enough is Phil deciding to kiss down Jér’s jaw, Jér already baring his neck to allow Phil the proper access to kiss the thin skin behind his ear, every touch bringing Jér one step closer to the edge, hips moving in sharp, erratic movements.

Phil slides his hands down further, continuing to work Jér’s neck, Jér’s moans hitching with every kiss and bite. He grabs ahold of Jér’s ass and urges him forward, and that’s what makes Jér come, still in his boxers with a muffled moan of Phil’s name into Phil’s shoulder.

They stay like that for a little while once Jér’s ridden it out, Jér trying to gather himself together, and letting himself bask in the feeling of being surrounded by Phil and having Phil kiss softly up and down his neck. He doesn’t want Phil to take his hands off his ass ever again, he knows that for sure.

“Phil,” Jér says, turning his face away from Phil’s shoulder.

Phil lifts his head up and looks down at Jér, eyes crinkling, still holding him close in his arms.

“Yes, mon beau?” Phil asks. 

Jér bites his lip. “You should spank me next time, it looked like fun,” Jér smirks, hands still on Phil’s ass.

“Oh my god,” Phil says, cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink. After a moment, he gives a testing squeeze to one of Jér’s cheeks, and Jér lets out a sigh, eyes falling shut, waiting for Phil to lean in and kiss him, and smiling into it when he does.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it <3 the title is from murder me rachel by the national.
> 
> i'm on twitter @ attababehisch, i cry about jeremy lauzon there on the regular.


End file.
